


Aluminum

by Cervella



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gray thinks he's hilarious, Humor, Lucy is so done with everything, Natsu is a dork, Romance, poor Elfman gets abused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervella/pseuds/Cervella
Summary: Lucy's knight in shining armour turned out to be her best friend dressed in aluminum foil. Oneshot.





	Aluminum

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm new to Ao3 but not new to writing fanfiction :) I'm currently creating accounts all over the place because I felt like it haha which means you might've already read this story somewhere. For those who haven't, I hope you enjoy yourself ~ I'm always happy to recieve some feedback, it helps me improve myself. But enough talking, here goes nothing :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairy Tail.

Her day started as normal as it could be. Lucy had breakfast, she showered, she wrote a few lines for her new novel and went to the market in order to fill her violated fringe. Nothing out of the ordinary ... that's what she thought until the blonde entered the supermarket.

People were all over the place, rambling about free samples of cheese and fighting over the last box of chocolate cereals. Almost immediately, she regretted to pick the last day of the week to enter the war zone. Why was there only one supermarket for the whole city anyway? It was bound to get destroyed with all those hungry wizards lurking around. Natsu being the leader of them.

Still that wasn't what struck her as out of the norm. It was the sight of her best friend throwing a bunch of bananas at his black haired rival, who used the shopping trolley to shield himself from the attack. Meanwhile, Happy tied to eat a frozen fish while flying away from an enraged shop assistant. They just had to make a scene everywhere they go, didn't they.

"I don't know these people. I don't know these people," Lucy chanted, trying to hide behind one of the shelves. "I don't know them. Don't look over here. I don't know them!"

As if on cue, Natsu whipped his head around. "Lucy? Is that you? Come over here and help me pick a colour!"

Curse his enhanced hearing skill. All eyes were on her now, even the angry shop vendor shot her a glare as if she was responsible for those three idiots. She snatched a black hat from the grandma next to her and took a strand of her own hair, plucked it between her mouth and nose, so that it would look like a beard. Somewhat. She was a genius.

"Lucy? What do you like better? Silver or gold?"

What a weird question, she was dumbfounded for a second. Gray threw an apple at Natsu's head to shut him up. Then he whispered something into his ear. What the hell was going on between those two? She didn't like it when they were plotting something, that usually ended in chaos that had Makarov crying and Erza yelling. She decided it was better to get away from them now that wait for the inevitable chaos to ensue.

In her mind, the only way to achieve her escape was to continue her incredible acting.

"W-well, u-um you m-must have confused me with someone else," Lucy stuttered in a disguised voice. Well done, Natsu will surely be too confused to notice. "My name is Luc...elia and I come from far, far away."

"Lucy, did you hit your head or something?" Natsu raised a doubtful eyebrow. "I know your scent and you're really bad at disguising your voice."

"Besides, I think the old lady wants her hat back," Gray commented nonchalantly and pointed to the red-faced granny who shouted insults at the celestial wizard. Oh crap.

The blue cat flew circles above their heads and grinned evilly at Lucy. "Nice beard, weirdo!"

Awkward silence.

"Sorry! I no speak Japanese!?" She yelled embarrassed and made a run for it, dodging many confused people on her escape route.

The weird thing wasn't the way her friends were behaving. No, not at all, she was used to it already. It was the fact that they even went through the trouble of shopping at the supermarket. That was something she didn't expect to happen during her lifetime, since they either eat in the guild or invite themselves for dinner at her place. The latter being the reason for her frequent shopping trips, up to three times a week minimum.

The fact that they were there made her curious, but she wasn't insane enough to get close to the trio, just in order to spy on them. No, she'd probably have to pay for all the destruction they caused and she was already grasping at straws to pay off her rent. They already left a trail of destruction behind. A shopping cart, a bunch of bananas and a fish. Sigh.

Suspiciously, Lucy peeked in every row like a ninja before entering and searching for the things she needed. She didn't even see the group for the entire time she spent in the supermarket. Odd, considering they racket they were making earlier.

How mysterious. Lucy was almost one hundred percent sure they'd follow her and force her to tag along. It would be the first time that they got the hint and let her be.

The big question was: Why did Gray prevent Natsu from saying something? Oh, no ... they were hiding something from her. Yes, that was it! Private Detective Lucy was on their case. Natsu asking her about some color was the only hint she had. Lucy swore that she would make them spill their guts sooner or later.

Lucy didn't want to waste her day off though, so she decided to interrogate her friends another day.

After she finished her suprisingly peaceful shopping trip, she arrived at home and unpacked her things. Lucy hummed a happy tune, when she sat down to read another romance novel. A sigh escaped her lips, as soon as the heroine of the novel got to kiss her prince. She'd been waiting for that to happen for ages, but both main characters were being too stubborn for their own good.

Why aren't there any gorgeous princes in real life? Someone who would sweep you off your feet and bring you to his grand castle. She didn't expect much, just someone she could fall in love with, who loved her back. Good looks wouldn't hurt much either. He should also have a great sense of humor and be a gentleman, of course.

Okay, she did expect much.

Loud noises that came from outside her window interrupted her dreamy thoughts. Most likely, it someone from her guild, only they could be that noisy. Angrily, the celestial wizard threw her window open to stop who or whatever caused the commotion on her street. She'd use force if necessary. There was enough water in the stream for Aquarius to go wild.

Lucy's eyes weren't prepared for what she was about to see. Not at all.

"What's up, Lucy?" Natsu greeted her happily.

Her breath caught in her throat. "What in the world are you wearing?"

"You didn't tell me earlier, if you wanted silver or gold, so I just bought both."

So that's what they were doing at the supermarket.

"That's not the issue here, you idiot. What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a prince, duh."

Directly beneath her window, stood the oddest prince she'd ever seen in her life. He took the word shining way too seriously.

Natsu's body was wrapped in thick layers of aluminum foil and the clashing colors – gold and silver – threw dancing lights around the streets. It looked more like a deformed disco ball than an armour.

To top it all off, a metal cleaning bucket throned on his head and some of his pink strands were sticking out from underneath it. The astonishing thing was, he wore it with pride that rivaled a dragon's.

Every prince in shining armor needed a trustworthy horse. Of course, Natsu didn't forget any detail and got himself a horse. A human in a horse costume. More specifically, he beat Elfman up and forced him to crawl on all fours. Occasionally, one could hear a whimper of "That's not manly at all", but that was about it with the protest. Poor Elfman, Lucy never thought her best friend was a sadist.

"Soooo~ Wanna go on a date with me?" Natsu beamed his thousand watt smile at her. When she didn't answer immediately, he rubbed his flushed cheek shyly.

"Ehhhh?" That was her brilliant reply. She thought the whole thing was a joke. Something to get on her nerves, but now that she thought about it ... Natsu couldn't be the mastermind behind this. He would never ever take his jokes this far.

She let her gaze wander trough the large crowd that surrounded her prince. Lucy found what she was looking for in an instant. Spiky black hair, half-naked and a smug grin on his face. Gray was laughing his ass off at the scene in front of him. He was so dead.

"Lucy? Hey um ... it's okay if you don't want to. I mean, Gray kinda forced me to do this because he said 'all girls want a prince in shining armor'," Natsu yelled nervously to get her attention. Lucy felt the first signs of guilt. It wasn't his fault after all. "Erza wanted to chop my head of when I asked her for an armor, so this was the only option I had. I know this is not what a real prince looks like, but I gave it my best shot ..."

The crowd glared at Lucy for being a cold-hearted, cruel monster and said girl hid behind the window still. How can this idiot be so adorable? Nobody ever did something like that for her. And although it was originally a prank, she felt as if she could melt into a puddle of love.

"I-I think that I g-got the best prince ever," the girl stammered and blushed. Lucy smiled her happiest smile when she watched his surprised expression. "Why not? Let's give it a try, my dear prince."

The next things happened in a flash. Natsu climbed up the stony wall of her house – how he did that was a mystery to everyone – and pecked her lips. Her blush intensified, but she kissed him back.

The crowd erupted in a round of squeals and applause. What were they? A reality show. Don't those people have anything else to do? Lucy couldn't wait to be alone with Natsu.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Gray's jaw drop to the ground. Served him right. Who would have thought that his prank brought them together. When the ice wizard got over his shock, he grinned knowingly and showed them a thumbs up. Fine, she wouldn't get revenge on him.

Yes, Natsu was not the prince she imagined in her dreams, but he came closer to what she loved than anybody else. Maybe ever better than a stupid novel prince.

"One more thing, Natsu..."

"Hm?"

"Don't ever...and I repeat ever go to Gray for advice again!"

"But it worked?!"

"..."

"Okay."


End file.
